


chenleism

by sunglele



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ChenJi, Fluffy, M/M, a lots of rants abt art, chensung - Freeform, jisung adoring chenle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglele/pseuds/sunglele
Summary: He is him.He's Chenle.Chenleism.The best art movement in the history of mankind.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	chenleism

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy it 💕

Something about perfection always bothered me.

All the never-ending race for perfectionism, the necessity to portrait a perfect image about everything, how mediocre and shallow is the standard of what is pretty and what is not, it's all so tiring and pointless. 

But don't get me wrong, I am a lover of art myself, however, I do believe that _beauty_ and _perfection_ is more than what industry pictures as _perfect._

Art. What is _art?_ That's a question that even the most clever artists struggle to answer. Some of them say that art is about form, symmetry, the old-fashioned academic way of art, others say that art is in everything, in the way you dress,

in the way you express yourself, either verbally or not, in your writing, dancing, singing, etcetera. But none of those concepts have ever actually convinced me, so i just kept that in mind as the years were passing, always bringing it back and discussing the same topic with myself over and over again.

That's why I became a photographer, something inside of me always wanted to pursue this career, the genuine urge to find what is _art_ , to learn about it, to get to know all the incredible beautiful things that exist in this world, I know that it's out there, something, someone, anything, anyone, who would give me the answer of what I've been wondering for so long: what is the _real_ concept of _art._

About 2 months and a half ago, I found this park nearby my house that is practically abandoned. Basically it's a very old park that nobody but vandals who go there to destroy the place even more than it already is frequents. Nobody but the vandals, me, and this boy…

This boy who changes his hair color twice a month, this boy who's always silently painting on his canvas while listening to _very_ loud songs on his airpods, this boy who got my attention for the last 2 months for just being strangely pleasant to my eyes.

He's beautiful, but in a way that I haven't ever seen before, he's effortlessly gorgeous. His hair is kind of long, bangs covering half of his eyes, and it's bleached to white, but he dyes it all the time to the most peculiar colors ever – maybe that's a painter thing I don't know, not my area. – and although we're in this an abandoned lifeless park, all of his paintings are never about the dead view of this place, it's always something colorful that for me makes no reason to me, but if I could bet I'd say that it's surrealism, all of his paintings kind of look like dreams, he uses the most peculiar forms and creatures, very fantasy-like.

It's almost sunset now, the sunlight is at its peak, an orange close to red,. Orange just like his hair, the way the rays of sunshine make contrast with his skin making it glow is captivating, like he bodied the sunset, like he's a living piece of sun.

Sunset fascinates me.

It's fantastic how even though it announces that the night is coming, it's the moment when the sunlight is the brightest in the sky, despite the cold darkness that is about to take over the place, the sunset makes everything warmer and beautiful.

I wish I could take a picture of him right now, he's splendidly shining under the sunlight, but that would be weird and he can easily sue me for that and honestly I'm just a really broke photography major, college life is expensive as shit. So I just contented myself with observing him from afar, but maybe – just maybe – I stared at him way too much considering that he suddenly started waving in my direction.

"Um… Hello? Is there something wrong with me?" said the boy, bringing me back to reality. 

"Oh, no no… sorry I was- I didn't mean to I apologise…" 

The orange haired guy giggles and leaves his spot, coming into my direction.

"It's okay, it's just that you were looking at me for solid minutes I was kind of concerned…" 

"Oh, sorry… it's just that you… um never mind" 

From all the things I wasn't expecting that the boy would do, sitting next to me with a huge grin on his face was for sure the top 1

"Come on, tell me" 

"You… were looking spectacular under the sunlight with your orange hair, the colors were matching perfectly…"

"Oh, thank you…"

"You know, photographically speaking haha… I'm a photography major" 

"Photographically speaking…" The boy seems to think as he repeats my words "Why didn't you ask me to take a pic then?" 

What… nah he didn't say what he just said, right?

"Because… I don't know you and I was afraid you'd get angry…?" Once again he giggles, but this time he's also shaking his head

"You're cute. I'm Chenle by the way… Art major, you?"

"Park Jisung, I said it a second before but, photography major" 

We shake hands and he continues

"Well, then… What about you take a picture of me in the sunset?

Before I could even reply, he stands up and goes back to his spot, making a cute pose as he waits for me to take the picture. And so I did.

And once again, he's effortlessly gorgeous. 

His fresh smile and messy hair makes the scene even more natural to my eyes, he makes poses as if he's dancing with the breeze of the end of the afternoon, he's just… playing around, freely, happily, as if the world belongs to him, as if controls the entire world just to smile at it – maybe he really does – after taking about 20 pics of him, he blows a kiss to the camera and finally sits back on his blanket. 

"Whoa! That was fun! I liked it a lot"

"I must say, I think every pic turned out amazing, you're really beautiful…" 

Chenle stops and give me a confused glance 

"Beautiful? Nah, I'm average looking at the best! Weird of you photographer to say that, I thought that all photographers only cared about super tall, skinny, stunning models or something…" 

I couldn't help myself but laugh. That description is everything but me. 

"I beg your pardon? Nah, that couldn't be me… the thing I hate the most in this life is this type of 'perfection' you just mentioned" 

"Oh, really?" His face suddenly turns even brighter "I also hate it! you see… I'm a surrealist painter… academic art is the thing i hate the most in my life, fuck the formal training, honestly."

No way. Not a freaking way. 

"Okay, now I really wanna get to know you more…" I said

"Not gonna lie, I've been watching you all these months, I'm glad we finally talked"

"Same thing then…"

**5 months later**

After that day, I asked Chenle out, and he accepted it! Ever since we went on plenty of dates, we visited a lot of places that we always wanted to go, we experienced each other's likes and dislikes, we learned about each other's fields, he taught me a lot about painting, drawing, his favorite art movements and a lot more things, and I taught him photography stuff, showed him all my cameras, lenses, explained him the importance of lighting… etcetera. But more importantly, I finally found someone as interested in debating about concepts of life as I am, and honestly, that's magical for me. 

Now we're in his place, it's a very nice and cozy apartment. He lives alone so it's a very small one, but it's beautiful, just like him. From the vibrant colors he painted the walls and all the decorations such as his own paintings and a few sculptures that he attempted to do, to his collection of little plants he has in his balcony, it was all very Chenle, intense yet calming, just like him. 

It's an autumn sunday afternoon. We're under the blankets watching something random as we drink green tea that Chenle made in our special mugs, the mugs he painted by himself he did a hamster in mine and a dolphin in his, it's hella cute and makes everything taste like _home._

After we finished our tea, he put our mugs on the side table, then he returns, laying his back on my chest, like he always does. I wrap my arms around his waist as I rest my head in the curve of his neck, he sighs at the touch of my lips on his skin, as he turns his neck to the left a little bit to expose it even more. Something about the moments where he melts in my arms makes me feel so enchanted, most of time he's playful, always joking around and being the loudest person I know, but then there's these moments where he suddenly softens, being completely vulnerable, acting like a little puppy in need for love, and that's unique, nobody but him can so naturally have a duality like that.

He turns his body to face me, looking at me with those galaxy eyes, and I swear, there are millions of constellations inside of his eyes, it's sparking, it's shining, it's hypnotizing, and I am damn well used to get lost inside of this magnificence piece of art. He leans closer and places his both hands on my chest, I close my eyes and all I can feel is our noses touching, he rubs his nose against mine gently, a lovely eskimo kiss that lasts for a few seconds until he finally reaches for my lips, his kisses will never fail to take me to heaven, his lips are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted in my life. The kiss starts lazy and slow, with no intention to rush the moment, it's me, him and a cold weekend afternoon under the blankets, the world is ours right now just, _ours_.

And that's how we spent the last of the day, loving each other, adoring each other, enjoying each other. Now I watch him sleep peacefully next to me, it's incredible how his face expressions in his sleep are so lovable, he's just like a cute little angel with the most delicate and angelic facial features, he has absolutely no flaws, he's _perfect._

He is the concept I was looking for so long. 

He's what perfection means.

He's what art means.

Chenle is art. 

Chenle is the perfection.

Chenle's art in so many ways, he's art when he's doing art, he's art when he's covered in paint while wearing old oversized shirts with his very messy colorful hair that covers half of his face but he still manages to look effortlessly beautiful. He's art when he's peacefully sleeping, like right now and the tenderness he exudes is enough to make my heart warm for one week, he's art when he's upset, when he's angry, when he… exists. He's art when he's art. 

He's perfect when in everything he does, he's perfect when he paints his heart on the canvas, he's perfect when even though he's not much of a pro in pottery he still gives a try to make himself mugs and vases, he's perfect when he steals my camera to take pictures of his little plants and surprisingly takes amazing pics for his Instagram, he's perfect when he's playing basketball at the park we met and truly believes that he's the next Stephan Curry, he's perfect breathing, he's the personification of perfection. 

He is him.

He's Chenle.

Chenleism. 

The best art movement in the history of mankind. 

You might disagree with me and say that I'm only saying this because I'm in love, and yes, that's pretty obvious. But something else that Chenle taught me just for existing is that _love_ is the standard. For you art might be something completely different, and it's okay, as long as you love it, it's valid. And that's what art is in the end of all.

Love.

Art is love.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistake i made 😬 its 2 am and i did proof read it but im very sure that theres some mistake i didnt see,,, umm if you want to, you can follow my writing acc on twitter [ @sungleIe ](https://twitter.com/sungleIe?s=09)
> 
> thank you and see you next time 💕


End file.
